The disclosure relates generally to taping machines, and more particularly, to a hand-carried taping machine including a non-powered guide system.
Applying tape to an object is performed for a number of reasons. Various automated tape applying machines, some of which are hand-carried, exist for taping various objects. One illustrative industrial taping operation that is typically performed by hand, however, includes taping the rotor end windings of a generator with insulating (e.g., fiberglass) tape. The end windings, while having a uniform cross-section, typically have an extensive length that curves at different degrees of severity along its length. The end windings are typically too large or clumsy to move. In this setting, the inability to control overlap/placement of the tape with current hand held taping machines while also allowing degrees of motion/freedom to wrap non-linear paths prevents the use of the machines. Consequently, while taping machines are advantageous, where the object to be taped is large or of non-uniform shape, the taping operation is oftentimes performed by hand. In terms of generator end windings, the hand taping operation is a labor intensive process that is often on the critical path of the work to be completed. Adding to the complexity is that certain types of generator end windings are less common than others, creating a steeper learning curve to become proficient at this manual method of insulating. Additionally, the fiberglass insulation tape can occasionally be a mild skin irritant, thus requiring the wearing of gloves which can make handling the tape more difficult.